Unfurled Wings
by yellosunshyne
Summary: post MR 3 Two years later. Story of what happens when they take Fang's idea and move to a deserted island. Can they escape their reality, or will it find them no matter what? rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

AN: okay in this story MR 4&5 don't exist. Its two years later so Max, Fang, and Iggy are 16. Ella is 15, Nudge is fourteen, Gazzy is 10, and Angel is eight. Oh, and the whole wing thing is still a secret to the world.

Max's POV

So it's been two years since we destroyed Itex. Probably the calmest two years of my life. Our life has been pretty amazing since then, not to say it wasn't already. But this time I decided to take one of Fang's ideas and go with it. Remember when Fang said that he would just like to go out and live a half way normal life on some deserted island? Well that's just what we are doing now. Never underestimate what a mind-controlling mutant can do, even if she was only six at the time. How she knew where to go, or what to do- I don't know. But she managed to get us to a Marine General (with out looking suspicious, I may add) and got him to tell us the location of a so-super top secret island that it's not even on the map. It's where they train Marines. Once a month we get a helicopter full of marines on the other side of our island that have to survive out there for a week with nothing. I gotta admit, I'm feeling safer and safer living in this country knowing that some of those amazing marines are some of the ones taking care of it.

Besides our monthly visit, are only company are sea turtles, some exotic birds, and all of the fish and dolphins that Angel's always talking to. Although most months while the marines are visiting our home, we fly back to my mom's house. We use that time to catch up with Mom and Ella, go buy lots of food for the next month. (Although Fang's roasted island rat is growing on me… but Nudge, not so much.)

I've loved the time I've spent with Ella. I can't say I'm as close to her as I am the flock, but I think we might be getting there. Also I love talking to my mom, just because I can; which is something the rest of the flock can't.

Pretty much these last two years have been amazing, in a good way. Where as the rest of my life has kind of been amazing in the way that none of us are dead or mentally ill.

Although the one kind of let down is my voice. Yep, my head is still being occupied by someone, something that I have no idea how it got in there, why it's in there or when its coming out.

_Maximum, I am here to remind you of your mission. You were created to save the world. You and the flock's role is essential._

Mind telling me how?

….of course, no response.

But besides that minor annoyance, life here has been pretty good. But I know that it can't stay perfect. I'll admit I've had more than one panic attack on the beach… but compared to being locked up in dog crates, or being hunted by erasers and fly boys; I'd defiantly take this any day.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch1apter Max's POV

Gazzy was about a hundred feet above circling us, and then diving straight down straight as an arrow. For him, it never got old. At the last second he unfurled his wings slowing his fall, and then crashed into the water. Iggy rated the dive on how loud it was, and the splash he felt.

"Hmmm," Iggy said carefully, taking in what he heard. "Probably an 8 out of 10; it just wasn't as great as the times before."

"Oh come on," the Gasman complained, and started flying back out of the water determined to out do himself.

Angel sat on Fang's lap, leaning against a tree, as he attempted to teach her to read while drawing letters in the sand. This was the Fang that no one outside of the flock would ever know. His never ending patience, with not only Angel; but me too. I'm so lucky to have some one like him. As much as I don't love to admit it, I know that Fang's a little more than my right hand man, and becoming a little more every day. But he's learned from experience that I don't react to quick change easily. So he keeps waiting. I know that someday I'll be ready, and he'll be there.

Nudge isn't far away reading one of Ella's fashion magazines that she borrowed last time we saw my mom, total is next to her commenting on every outfit. And I'm sitting here trying to remember not to take the world for granted.

My growling stomach interrupts all of my reflective thought that my mother would be oh so proud of. "Are you guys ready for dinner?" I yell as Gazzy come crashing into the water. Iggy ignoring me shouts "10!" to Gazzy as he jumps out of the water. And gives him a big High five, and of course he doesn't miss.

"What's for dinner max?" Angel sweetly asks as she comes over to me.

"Toxic waste if Max is cooking" Iggy replied as he got out of the water Gazzy trailing behind him grinning.

"Funny," I snidely replied as Iggy got some food out. It was almost time to go to my mom's so we were running out of food. More of our Favorite Chef Boyardee tonight, it seemed. Possibly cold, but we might take the time to warm it up over the fire.

We ended up eating it cold; we got over it and resumed our activities until the sun began to go down. When the sun goes down here it creates this amazing pink orange sky, that's amazing to fly against. So we all took an evening fly, Total in Iggy's arms most of the way. We landed when we could only see the last sliver of the sun over the calm ocean.

We went to lay down; but first putting our fists (and a paw) on top of each other. Said good night; and I took first watch. You might think it strange to still take watch after two years with no attacks; but with our history we take no chances. I watch the flock slowly lay down and get comfortable. Yeah, it'd be nice to make our own little home out here. But we can't have any suspicion when the Marines come. So we sleep on the sand, which I happen to like for a bed; although Nudge tends to complain about it getting in her hair, but that's about all.

I listen to the island around me. I hear a mouse run by, and six evenly spaced breathing mutants, and one obnoxious snoring dog. I listen to the birds settle into their nests and sit there for about two more hours with out disturbance, than wake Fang up for his shift.

I settle into the sand with my head on my hands, fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Fangs POV

Erasers were coming from every side, fly boys were closing in. Max was unconscious on the ground and Gazzy and Iggy were out of bombs. Angel's mind control just wasn't working and Nudge was trying to fight the best she could. I looked down at max trying to think of what I could do, and suffered a kick in the gut for my lack of concentration. We had to do this, we couldn't let them take there was just too many. This was it, back to the School. No, this could happen. I felt some one shake my world.

Then my eyes slowly opened and I saw Max above me, Alive! Conscious! She whispered, "Your shift," and I realized it was just a dream. I desperately tried to hide my pounding heart, and I'm pretty sure she bought it.

"Kay, night" I said softly. She lied down and put her head on her hand and settled into the sand for a nights rest. Even after two years, it's nights like this that get me. I try to forget my old life, yet I know I can't. Dreams like this don't come too often but when they do it's always a shock that you really can't prepare yourself for. Even though I know if it was a real situation it would most likely play out differently. We've had plenty of bad experiences and know how to deal with them. The Flock always needs to be prepared for the worst, because that's what always seems to find us. So every so often we train a bit, Max will teach Angel or Gazzy a new move, just like Jeb did for us. Even though we are a bit out of practice I'm pretty sure if a few erasers came in here we could take them out pretty easily. I don't even want to think about what kind of bombs Gazzy and Iggy have made out here.

By now my heart is at a pretty steady rate, for a bird kid at least. Max says she'll never forget the look on the doctor's face when he saw my heart rate. Oh the joys of being a mutant.

I remember I'm on watch and start to listen. No matter how distracting thoughts can be, that's not what being on watch is for. It's for making sure you here the freaks sneaking up on you wanting nothing more in the world then to… Option one: kill you, Option two: lock you up in a dog crate, Option Three: sell you to another country as if you're a product or something. Obviously none of those are on our to-do list. So we stay watch.

I hear Total mumble something in his sleep about steak, and Iggy slightly whapping him to get him to shut up. Angel rearranges herself in the sand and I remember that we are probably going to Dr. Martinez's tomorrow. All of us, but especially Max, love seeing her mom and half sister, Ella. And I'm pretty sure that Iggy defiantly doesn't mind seeing Ella, but we don't talk about it too much.

At first I wasn't too sure about Dr. Martinez. But now she and Ella have totally earned my trust. Not an easy thing for anyone to do.

Nudge will get the latest fashion magazine, Gazzy play basketball with neighbors who believe were the Martinez's relatives, and we'll all sleep on real beds on get some more food. I'm really looking forward to the flight. Tomorrow sounds like a pretty good day.

Time slowly goes by and I wake Iggy Up for his shift sleep in anticipation of tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Nudges POV

"G'mornnning!" Angel sang out as she ran over to me. "Guess what, we're gonna leave for Ella's soon!"

Angel was always excited to do something new and exciting each and every day, and although this island could never get old, she still loved to go places, all of us did.

I threw Angel a half awake smile, "Yes! I can't wait to see Ella and Dr. Martinez, man I can't wait for those chocolate chip cookies. Oh! And I gotta ask Ella about her prom…and -ah, I'm so excited," I said suddenly awake, thinking of the great things ahead of us today.

I shook the sand out of my hair, one disadvantage to island life: forget amazing hair. When you sleep on the sand every night, there's no hope, although I can _usually _get most of it out in the water.

I walked over to Fang and Gazzy, who were eating, yet another, can of Chef Boyardee. This always happens at the end of the month. I decided to channel my inter nature girl and go look for some tropical berries on a deserted island. Sounds pretty picturesque doesn't it?

"I'll be back guys," I took flight and went about to the middle of the island. Our little remote Baja island contains kind of a desert like climate, but there's lots of big rocks and gorgeous blue sparkling streams. Although from what I've seen so far, no great source of food; but that's okay, sometimes I just like it to be me and my island. Sometimes I like to be alone with my thoughts. Some thing Max would laugh at if it were anyone but me saying that. But when you've got a life like mine- actually any of ours, I think I just deal with it differently- you've got to have some time by yourself.

I mean here I am, a fourteen year old girl with wings living on a top- secret island that her mind-manipulating sister found for them; Not exactly normal. It used to bother me a lot; I've kind of been getting better though. Ella's figured out how I feel and introduces me as her friend from out of town, or relative, to some of her friends. There might be one guy friend of hers, which I kind of like a lot. Ella and her boyfriend and me and Scott have gone out together once now, one of the reasons I'm so excited to see Ella, maybe we'll get to all go out together again.

I can tell it makes Iggy kind of down every time Ella says anything about her boy friend, I'm pretty sure he likes her a lot. I confined this is Max, she says she kind of thinks so too, but not to say anything, she told me that my match making attempts will only make things worse. So I shut my mouth, except for the occasional, dropped hint to Ella. (You didn't really think that I could completely keep my mouth shut this whole time, did you?)

I realize that it's getting later and unfurl my wings and take off. I shoot high up into the sky, then make a 45 degree angle, fly up a little longer and make another 45 degree angle, so that I'm finally flying straight.

I come back to the smell of cold Chef Boyardee, and Angel's greeting.


	5. Chapter 5

Max's POV

We left about a half hour ago for my mom's house. Gazzy's about fifty feet above the flock and me, doing barrel roles and making jet engine noises. Will Gazzy ever grow up? Probably not, but even so that's just the way I like it, even if it is a little annoying at times.

I just took my turn holding Total, Iggy's been holding him for the first half hour, and Fang will take him after me, and then Nudge. It's hard to believe that Nudge is the same age that I was when we destroyed Itex. I try to keep remembering that, even so, she's still my little sister. But every other night, Nudge stays up with Fang, Iggy, or I and practices keeping watch. Pretty soon she will probably start doing it on her own. Besides, the island life usually isn't all that threatening.

Except for spiders. I shiver every time I think about some of the humongous ones we've seen here. You can't even imagine their ginormity (Yes I know, probably not a word…)

The first time we saw one we had probably only lived here for three months, and Nudge was getting a box of Cheese-Its out of a box, when she saw it. She screamed, I ran over to see why she was screaming, and I scream. Yup, I shrieked like a little girl. Say good bye to your hard-core mutant and say hello to your 'fraidy cat Avian-American.

Of course Fang had to be there to witness this little event. And even though he won't admit it, I'm pretty sure he took a step back and flinched a little when he saw that honker. Its six-teen-bazillion eyes stared at me and I pathetically screamed at Fang to kill it; While Nudge, amazingly being somewhat more sensible in this situation, hovered above us, but she was still screaming.

Fang gently tried to tell us that if it was poisonous that it would not be a good idea to try to kill it. Where's my knight in shining armor? Oh yeah, he won't kill the enemy because he's scared it might be poisonous. Thanks a lot Fang, thanks a lot.

Eventually Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel came over I think it might have frightened The Gasman at first, but only at first, after that he thought it was way cool, but decided to take the safe way and hang above with Nudge.

Iggy couldn't see it and was majorly disappointed. And kept yelling for everyone to tell him what it looked like. But the only answers that he got were Big, gross, and creepy; didn't really help him out all that much.

As for Angel, I thought with her little girl innocence, that somehow I was going to have to gather my self up and be the mother and go comfort her. But she handled it surprisingly well, maybe a little scary well. She walked up right next to Fang, and told everyone to be quiet. For some reason, we all just went silent, except for the flapping of Gazzy's and Nudge's wings. Angel leaned her head in by the spider. And just as I was about pull her out of there, the spider went away. It ran off just like that.

She told us that she had asked it to go away for now. She said it like it was no big deal. We all stood gawking at her, while Iggy grumbled about having no idea what was going on. So Angel can talk to fish and bugs. Kind of strange, but what about us isn't? And it comes in handy some times to have your little sister just ask all of he mosquitoes to leave you alone. Although I'll admit that I wasn't toe happy when I figured out those three months worth of bug bites could have been protected. Oh well, life goes on.

I handed Total off to Fang and kept on flying.


	6. Chapter 6

Gazzy's POV

Well today was the day that we're headed to Dr. Martinez and Ella's house. Sometimes it feels weird still calling her Dr. Martinez, because after Max, she's my mom. She once offered for us to call her Valencia, her first name, but that was stranger yet, so I stick to Dr. Martinez.

She's been great to us, Ella too. For about a week out of every month I feel like a completely normal kid. I hang out with Ella's neighbors, who are ten year old guys, just like me. We play basketball and other sports. I try not to let my genetically enhanced body show, so I always play easy; but it is still a lot of fun.

Although I know the flock is my family, and friends; Iggy is probably my best friend out of them. But besides that I really don't have that many friends; until I met Ella's neighbors- Scott and Shawn. When were at Ella's Iggy tend to hang out with the older kids more too. I think he likes that, it's okay with me though, I understand that sometimes you just want to be with kids your age- just like me with Scott and Shawn.

Although some time I think that it makes Iggy sad to hang out with the older kids- Max, Fang and Ella. Lately I've had a deep sense of other people's emotions, I don't know if it's a new skill or what; but I just kind of know how people are feeling. Iggy kind of feels left out, some times sad, or even unhopeful. I think I know why. I think it's mainly because of Ella, but Max and Fang too.

Dr. Martinez said I thought kind of deeply for a guy my age once after I explained to her what I thought of her favorite soap opera. But I think that I just face the facts: love exists, I mean Max and Fang alone are proof of that; although they really haven't admitted it to each other yet, almost everyone else knows it. Another fact: "perfect pairs" aren't always perfect. Such as Ella and her boyfriend, from what I've heard Ella and her boyfriend are the perfect couple; gorgeous girl and jock boyfriend, who are both honor students, volunteer to help the needy together, all of that stuff. So why does Ella feel strain on the relation ship? I don't know. Maybe the perfect pair is only perfect in the public eye.

Third fact: some people need to look beyond what the public see as perfect and go onto something that they never expected before. Something that they just don't know is perfect yet, but will eventually be perfect to them.

Anyways that's where I lost Dr. Martinez. Of course I didn't give her all of the examples, but the last example of the third fact is Ella and Iggy. Sometime I think Ella should look beyond her boyfriend (whom doesn't seem to be working out too well) and go to something unpredictable…. Like say Iggy- uneducated-mutant-blind-birdkid. Not who anyone would say would end up with Ella. But maybe, just maybe it would. I think that Iggy would like to think so, but maybe he just doesn't know.

I think that is one of the reasons Iggy feels left out among the older kids, does he feel unloved? I don't know, maybe unloved in a way that the flock could never cure as friends, I don't know. But somehow I think Ella could cure it, maybe she just has to give him a chance.

Anyways this whole new skill (okay maybe a skill maybe not), kind of has me going crazy- like was any of the above how I normally think? No. But I guess I don't really mind it, it's nice to have some sort of reasoning to why people act the way they do sometimes.

Although my thoughts while thinking through this are just a jumbled mess, every time I try to think about this stuff it becomes clearer. Fortunately for my sanity- I don't usually think about all of this, but some times on long flights like this one, those thoughts just keep poking into my mind.

We're about a mile away from the Martinez's now. I hope it works out for Iggy-and Fang, and Max. Actually I'm just hoping that everything in life goes perfect…. But since when has that ever happened?


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: okay, it's been a while. I'm sorry- life has been pretty busy, I'm trying to write more though :)**

MAX'S POV

The spot where I first rescued Ella, when I first met her just came into view. Sometimes I wonder if that day had never happened, would I even know my mother or half sister? Even if Jeb had told me, would I have trusted them? Maybe, maybe not; I don't know, but I do know that I'm very glad I know them, and can't wait to see them.

We swoop down into the woods and start walking the next half a mile to their house. Compared to flying, walking isn't that great; but we really do have to stay out of sight of neighbors, so we walk a little bit. Total jumps out of Iggy's arms and Nudge has that "I'm cured of my island- fever" look on her face. Although the island is amazing, it's still nice to get out.

I turn my phone back on, it's for emergency only calls from my mom; but most of the time in the air we can't get reception.

Gazzy runs up to where Iggy is, and Angel keeps getting distracted by animals around her, and is constantly in need of reminding to keep up. My mom's house is in sight now, and a familiar case of homesickness goes out the window in a second. As we step up onto the front porch a smile can't help but come to my face when I smell quite possibly my favorite scent in the entire world; chocolate chip cookies.

Although that smile didn't last for long. We rang the doorbell and it took my mom longer than usual to get to the door, but when she did she seemed frantic. The first words that came through her mouth made my heart stop.

"Ella's missing!"


	8. Chapter 8

Max's POV

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh.

Ella, who took Ella?

The flock, my mom and Ella, were the only people in the entire world I truly cared about and now someone had taken her.

No.

I was not going to let this happen.

My mom reached into embrace me, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I woke up this morning and Ella wasn't in her bed, she wasn't anywhere else in the house and I've called all of her friends to see if she's with them. No one's seen her." Her voice cracked and she started crying in her last sentence.

I had never seen my mom so undone, she was usually a very put together person, even in the most difficult of times. It kind of freaked me out.

She ushered all of us into her living room. We sat down, shocked. Mom got a Kleenex, wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "There's something else," she hesitated. "The School has contacted me, they wanted me to help them, since I have done research on genetic combinations. Even though you guys destroyed Itex two years ago, there was an underground group now coming out to take the place of Itex, they still call themselves Itex, and the school is now in existence again. They are not all over the world, just in the U.S. for now. Anyways when I told them that I would not help them they did not seem very happy. I think that there is a very good chance that the School took Ella."

I couldn't even help it; my mouth dropped open, and hung open the entire time she was talking.

The School? Itex? No, this couldn't be happening, the whole time we were on our little island vacation, just what we thought we had finished was all starting up again. And Ella? Oh my gosh…. I couldn't even imagine what they might do to her.

"Well were just going to have to go find her," I said my voice breaking at the end. I thought of all the torture I'd been through, were they doing that to Ella?


	9. Chapter 9

Fang's POV

When Dr. Martinez told us everything, I guess it was pretty hard to believe. I mean, Itex, the school, Ella? All of this again, I guess I was naïve and thought that it just might be done for, for good.

It was about time to go to bed, we all had eaten dinner in silence, and none of us really knew what to do. Dr. Martinez had told us that she didn't know if the school was even in Death Valley anymore. I didn't even know where to start, none of us did.

I knew Max needed someone to talk to, so I went into her and Nudge's room. They were sitting on their beds not really saying anything, surprising for Nudge.

"Hey Nudge, could I talk to Max for a minute?" I asked as I walked in.

"Yeah sure," she said; and then finally got the hint "Ohh…." She got off her bed, "see ya" she said as she walked passed me.

I sat down next to Max, she had this blank look on her face, like so many emotions running through her head, but none making it to expressions. I put my arm around her, and she leaned her head onto my shoulder, she had that look on her face where she needs to cry, but all of her tears are gone. Thinking of what the school could do, can do this to any of us, but I think it's hitting Max the hardest. I put my hand against the back of her head. "We'll find her," and the last tear in her rolls down her face and hits my hand.


	10. Chapter 10

Gazzy's POV

This whole new power of sensing people's emotions is kind of strange to say the least. It's not really like Nudge's power; where she can touch something, and see the person who was there, what they were doing, or anything like that. With mine, it's like I can feel it too. So now with Ella disappearing, I'm feeling not only my own emotions, but everyone else's on top of that.

Dr. Martinez is hurt the worst by this, I mean Ella's her daughter, what can you expect? Next comes Max, Ella is her half sister and Max treats her just like she treats the flock, the same amount of protectiveness. Then the next is Iggy. His hurt is different though. Not only is he feeling like he lost a member of his family, like the rest of us are feeling, but he feels something on top of that. I think that it has something to do with him loving Ella a different way than the rest of us…. Actually I'm pretty positive of that.

Anyways this day has been really stressful too; especially on Max. I can't tell why people feel the emotions they do, but I'm guessing with Max, that it's because she doesn't know how she is supposed to help Ella. How she is supposed to find her, and she feels that as leader of the flock it is her responsibility.

Iggy and I share a room at Dr. Martinez's. He cried tonight. Iggy never cries, ever. I think the last time he cried in front of me, is when Angel was kidnapped by the School. Actually I think that was the last time the whole flocked cried; well maybe not Fang, pretending to be Mr. Macho-man on the outside, but so beyond hurt on the inside. But I guess that's okay, I think when the school takes one of us; we all have the right to react the way we want to.

I don't know how this is all going to play out in the morning; I just really, really want Ella back.


	11. Chapter 11

Max's POV

I awoke suddenly in the middle of the night, took in my surroundings, that's right we had come to my mom's house last night.

Ella. I had about two seconds of peace before the terrible event flooded my mind once again. My breath was sucked from my lungs, when I thought of my half sister at the School, the School; the last place on earth anyone should be.

_Maximum, you are correct, the School does have Ella. You and your Flock will have to find the School's new location._

Thanks for that voice, real insightful.

_Max, Ella isn't like you and the flock, she is a normal human being, which makes her being at the school even harder for her than it was for you._

As much as I hated to admit it, the voice was right. Ella barely stood a chance at the School. They had almost killed the flock and me on several occasions through their experiments, and Ella wasn't even genetically engineered to endure them. She needed out of there, but how?

The voice had gone silent. I knew if I was going to do some serious School butt-kicking tomorrow I would have to sleep. I was out of tears, the only way I had made it to sleep before was being in Fang's arms, and I knew that couldn't happen now. So I did something so unlike me, but desperate time call for desperate measures; I walked to the other side of the room and crawled in bed beside Nudge. She had grown up so much over the last two years. We were closer than ever now, and sometimes it was just easier to sleep with some one you love next to you. Nudge's eyes briefly opened and a small smile came onto her face, I gave her a hug before I lied back down to go to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

"Fang's POV

What was Max up to? Colorado? I don't understand how going to Colorado is going to help Ella. I doubt that Itex would set up their head quarters where we used to live. I mean really, we're their arch enemies, so you know, lets just set up our lair in a place they know exists… Itex is usually smarter than that.

I decided to go talk to Iggy; I know that Gazzy is usually his man when it comes down to it, but I think this might be something where Iggy might just need a guy his own age a little bit more.

He had his head down as I tilted my feathers and shifted over towards him. He gave me a nod of acknowledgement when I got over there. "How are you doing?" I slowly and cautiously said.

His shoulders gave a sad shrug and he shifted his body slightly away from mine, I think I got the hint. Iggy wanted to be left alone right now… which was probably for the best.

…Which left me alone with my thoughts, once again. I'm looking forward to kicking some serious white coat butt as soon as… well if we ever find them. I don't know how any of us will deal if we don't, so I think that means we just have to.

I looked over to see how Max was holding up. I scanned the sky. Where was she?

My breath caught as I saw her starting to fall.


	13. Chapter 13

Max's POV

I couldn't get Ella off my mind. I couldn't eat this morning, despite how important I know it is, which I think is why I think I am feeling slightly nauseous right now. Not the greatest time to get sick, when you are trying to rescue your only blood sister from the most evil place on earth.

The other night the voice had told me to start flying to Colorado, I went with it, I don't know what else there was to do. I have no idea where the School's new location is and I figured the voice probably had a better idea than I did.

I knew Angel was worried about me, she knew my nervous thoughts. I thought "It's okay, sweetie" to her, she gave me a half smile.

My slight nausea is turning into a bit of a dizzy spell; I think it's from nerves. I haven't done this whole save peoples lives thing for sometime now. I hope so much that it goes well, for Ella's sake.

Alright now I think there's something wrong with me. My head's starting to have a stabbing pain all throughout it. I try to call out for help from my flock, my mouth moves but words don't come out. I try to scream out in my mind to Angel, but I know she has stopped picking up on my thoughts once I told her I was okay. My vision leaves me, its going black, I think I'm starting to fall, but I don't know.

I heard the voice. _Maximum, you need to listen to me, concentrate and remember everything you are hearing. Ella's life depends on it. Here is the location of the new School_. I saw coordinates and a map, zeroing in on where it was. _This is how you will find Ella. _In my head were images of how to get in, numbers of security passwords, corridors to enter, tight stair cases to climb all flashed through my mind.

_Maximum, they are trying a new experiment with Ella that has never been done before; it has already started to begin. Ella is going to have Iggy's child. His DNA is the only male bird-child's on record and it has been placed in her to see what will happen when full human DNA gets mixed with 98% human 2% avian. The experiment is to find out what traits the child will inherit. No one is sure what is going to happen, and there will be several tests run on Ella. They don't care about her, Maximum, all they care about is her child._

_With this knowledge they could do more than they could before. Every experiment leads them closer to world domination. You and your flock need to stop this one Maximum. _

One last time all the images rotated through my head, and I used everything I could to remember them. As the pain stopped, I felt two strong arms catch me.


	14. Chapter 14

Max's POV

My head was spinning insanely from so many things. The falling part, the brain attack part, the part where they have my sister, the part where she is going to have Iggy's child, the part where they are probably torturing her, and one smaller thing that always makes me catch my breathe a little… Fang's dark eyes are staring into mine with so much concern.

I catch my breath, I think I was on my way to hyperventilation, and try to calm my self down.

"Max," Fang says with apprehension in his voice. He looks at me with that look that I know means, "are you alright and what is going on?"

We're still in the air, and I know everyone's going to want to be sitting down for this, and I feel bad that Fang has to carry me, I don't think I can fly right now. "Let's land." I say.

Without question everyone dives down, we are approaching land that's looking a lot like some of our favorite places to hang out, State parks. We find a somewhat cleared area and land. I told them what I had saw, what I had heard.

Awestruck is the word I think you would use to describe our state right now. None of us could believe what the school had done this time. I mean all of us had gone through a lot of crap in the course of our lives… and maybe it was because we were just out of the routine of everything going wrong, or maybe it was because the school had just stooped to a new level of lowness.

"We need to go get Ella right now, guys." I told them, there was no hesitation as we all took off.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: sorry its been a while guys, I hope these four chapters can start to make up for not updating in forever

Nudge's POV

I don't think our flock has flown with this kind of determination since Angel was kidnapped by the school. Getting Ella was our sole concern. Max told us that their new location was in Montana, we adjusted our flight plan. She also told us that she knew how to get in the building, locks, keys, codes, and secret passage ways. All things we are going to need to successfully pull this off. But I think what is driving us the most is that the school is such an awful place. The flock and I, even being genetically advanced, barely survived the things they made us go through. I don't know how they are expecting for Ella, a normal human, to undertake this.

I was talking to Max about "Why Ella?" earlier today. Now that we have conformation that it is the school that took her, Max says she has a pretty good idea. She thinks the school wants revenge on Dr. Martinez for leaving their projects. So when they need a young girl able to give birth, they go for daughter of the person they want to make miserable. I know Dr. Martinez made the right decision leaving Itex, and the school; I just wish Ella didn't have to suffer for it.

**four days later**

We are about a day out from our destination now, Max says. This whole time has been crazy emotional for all of us, but now we are on fire with revenge and ready to kick the school's butt.


	16. Chapter 16

Max's POV

We're crouched in bushes about ten yards away from the school's secret entrance. I go through the images again in my mind and make sure I have it right before we do this. I take a deep breath, "Ready for this guys?" I get unanimous nods from my flock, I take the lead and the adrenaline rush enters my body as we are about to do what we haven't done in so long.

I lead us past trees, into a dense forest area. Behind what seems like wall of nature I stop. I pull back the vines, tons and tons of them until I get to a cold metal door. It has a combination lock on the front. I remember the numbers the voice put in my head. I slowly reach for the lock.

Fang pulls back my hand. He says in a hushed tone, "Max, they don't even know for sure that we are all still alive, the last thing we need to do is give them our finger prints as evidence on the lock were breaking into. Here," he pulls something out of his bag, "You mom put these in the backpack she gave me, why don't you use them." He gives me clear gloves that my mom always uses as she's examining her animals at her office.

I feel stupid for not thinking about the fact that we really don't want everyone at the school knowing were alive if they don't have to, but I'm grateful that Fang was smart enough to think that one through. "Do you have more of those Fang?, because it would probably be smart for us all to have them."

"Yeah, here guys." He gives pairs to everyone. This is new, we never had to worry about the people at the school knowing of our existence, but since they've left us alone for a while, they might have thought we were dead.

I once again start on the lock and open it to reveal and long, steep, narrow, dark stair case downward. I remember seeing almost a blueprint-like picture of this in my head. "Here we go." We descend downward. Iggy, ironically, is the one who snaps on the flashlight. "Thanks, Ig" I still have no idea how he knew exactly when it was too dark to see anymore and we would need some light.

"No problem," He said slightly softly. I knew he was listening intently to our footsteps to figure out this stair case. I followed the corridors precisely how the voice had shown me, everything was exactly the same. So far it was all good.

The tricky part was coming up. I knew that there were cameras and people watching them. We had to silently take out those people. Around the next bend is where those people would be. I had explained this all to my flock previously, I gave them the signal, and they knew what to do. We went into action mode as we came around the corner.

But there was no one there. No guards out side the watch room? This was strange. Oh well, I was going to have to figure that part out later. Nudge silently does her thing with the lock to the door while we all stand around it. Fang and I in front, ready to kick the door open. Nudge and Iggy on the sides of the door ready to come in right behind us. Gazzy and Angel between ready to help where needed and get the door shut again ASAP, to avoid suspicion.

Nudge finished, stepped back, and gave us the nod. Fang and I kick the door ran in and quickly made do of the two of the four guys, Nudge and Iggy got the other two. The door was promptly closed and the whole thing was done in a matter of 30-ish seconds.

Nudge worked her magic on the camera screens, and got them to show whatever they had been showing for the last day, and to shut off the cameras right now. We shoved the unconscious bodies into a large closet after checking that the coast was clear. The last thing we needed was people walking in on four unconscious people; it just wasn't a good sign. Some how while we were taking care of the bodies, nudge managed to hook up what the cameras were actually recording onto her iTouch. There was live screening of what was happening everywhere in the building, with us, not on the screens. Now we can know where the people are. They just can't know where we are. It's very convenient.

We're off to get Ella.


	17. Chapter 17

Fang's POV

Things have been working out relatively smoothly. I personally think that it's because the school doesn't know that they have any threats. No one really knows about them. They kind of went super undercover for a while, and well, so did we. So with their biggest threat (us) gone, and being pretty much unknown to the rest of the world, they probably figure they are pretty safe, which is defiantly to our advantage.

After figuring out the whole camera situation, we make our way to where Ella is, constantly checking for where the people are, and completely avoiding them. There are several white coats here, fortunately not a ton in the path we are taking to where Ella is. After one mishap with a white coat that got took down quickly much to his surprise, we get to the door of the room Ella is kept in.

Max gets to the lock; she thinks for a second and then in deep concentration enters a seemingly endless number into the keypad. After she finishes the screen turns green and opens the lock on her door.

When we open the door I get sick from what I see. Awful memories from my childhood come crashing in on to me like when I opened the door and the room was filled with water; just as if when I opened that door all the horrendous things came crashing down on me. But it didn't stop me long; I knew that there was know way I was going to let the only person we all cared about outside of the flock stay in here.

Max ran to Ella's cage. She unlocked it. I've never been so grateful to the voice for giving us so many combinations. When Ella saw us, she looked so relieved she started sobbing. She fell into Max's arms. I couldn't help it; I looked at her stomach to see if there was sign of the baby yet. Just barely, but still a little bit.

This would have worked about perfectly, gone flawlessly. Except for one detail. When the door of Ella's cage opened, a red light began flashing, and alarms started going off.


	18. Chapter 18

Gazzy's POV

Alarms. Lights. We had came all this way flawlessly, what had happened?

I saw Max look around there was a large window in the room, and from the look in Max's eyes, she had every intent of breaking down that window and getting out of this place. She was holding Ella, but handed her off to Iggy. "You need to hold her!" Max yelled over the alarm. She motioned to Fang, and the two of them kicked with all of their might at the window. It shattered. But there was still one thing wrong with this.

As soon as it shattered it must have sent off some sort of another triggered alarm of some sort. A gas of some sort was now streaming out of the vent ridiculously fast. Knowing now we really had to get out of here fast Max and Fang, broke the window a bit more so there would be room for us to fly out. I was trying to hold my breath, but I had to tell Iggy not to breath in, He couldn't see the gas streaming out of the vents. I did and then took him by the hand, and flew him through the windows with Ella still in his arms. Max waited inside until everyone was out.

As much as we tried, I think we all inhaled some of it.


	19. Chapter 19

Angel's POV

We flew out of that place, and fast. I can't say I know exactly everything that was going on in there, but I do know that it was extremely dangerous.

Max was up in front leading the way, and Fang was taking up the rear making sure everyone was where they were supposed to be. We were flying like mad, and the next thing I know the tips of my fingers are numb, and my wings are feeling really heavy. I see Nudge wiggling her fingers, and looking labored just to move her wings. Next Gazzy. Then I see Max. She looks worried and looks at us, and in an instant is looking for a place to land.

I think I'm falling….

Now I'm in Fang's arms. "I'm sorry Fang, I just couldn't fly," he looks at me worried.

I think Max found a place to land, it looks like it's at a mouth of a cave, but I'm not really sure, it's pretty fuzzy from my vision. Max and Nudge stumble as they land, my brother trips and falls on the ground. I hope he's okay, but I just need to sleep right now.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: hey guys- thanks for reading. the scene that happens in this chapter was pretty much what first inspired the whole story, i hope you like it. =]

btw... i'm not a very self motivated person, the reveiws encourage me a lot =] thanks!

Third Person Omniscient POV

Iggy and Fang were left with everyone passing out around them. Angel was gone in Fang's arms, and Ella had fallen limp in Iggy's. Nudge and the Gasman held on for a second before collapsing. Max held out the longest, but it still didn't take her long to fall into unconsciousness.

Fang and Iggy weren't feeling their strongest, but they were even close to in the shape of the rest of their flock. "What's going on?" Iggy asked in a panicked tone.

"I don't know, they're all still alive, just not conscious. It was probably the gas back at the school."

They both sat there slightly dumb-founded. Their family was gone, but some how they were still here fine. "Come on, lets move them all into the cave, we can't keep them here where the people from the school can see us." Iggy finally said. They say them up against the semi-rounded area at the back of the cave and Fang built a fire in the middle.

"I think I have an idea of what happened, I mean why we're not in the same state they are." Fang said once they had been sitting there with their thoughts for a moment. "Remember when we were younger, at the school, and how they would just do some tests on you and me, because we were supposed to be the oldest, strongest males? Well I think I remember them putting us through that gas a couple of times to see what we would do." He paused. "I think that we are the only two with an immunity to it, the rest responded to it just like we did the first time we inhaled it, we passed out."

Iggy slowly nodded, remembering all of this. "That makes sense. I wonder how long it will take them to come out of it." Suddenly Iggy looked at Ella, taking in everything that was happening. He couldn't help it, he started crying.

It wasn't loud sobs or anything, but it was a choked voice with tears coming down his face. "She means everything to me, Fang. They kidnapped her, tortured her, and all of this stuff just to see how she would react to having my baby. Now she's carrying our son who barely has a chance at surviving between his strange combination of genes, and the awful treatment from the school." He swallowed a sob and kept talking, "Now look at her, they've poisoned her, she barely has a chance now from being a normal, tortured human also trying to support a growing mutant; I don't know how she's going to make it out of this."

He just sat there trying to not fall apart, even thought it felt like his world was. After a while, he now realized he had pretty much confessed to Fang that he was in love with Ella, and decided he might as well tell him everything. "I've pretty much known she was the one since the day I met her. She was perfect, accepted me for the mutant I was, and never expected me to be anything more. At first I thought there might be hope for us. Then she started going out with all of her loser boyfriends who didn't treat her even close to what she is worth, don't they understand? Understand that knowing her is one of the best things that have happened in my life, and that they just take her for granted? I don't think they do." He looked at Ella's sleeping form beside him, and just put his head in his hands.

Fang took this moment to finally put his word in, "If it means anything to you, Ella broke up with her last boyfriend, and all of us can't help but think it might have had something to do with you."

Iggy looked up at him and a slightly hopeful light was somewhere behind the sadness in his eyes. But then he slightly shook his head, "It'd never work, she just considers me as her brother, nothing more. Besides, she probably hates me now that it's my baby that she is pregnant with. What is she going to do? Pregnant with a mutant at 15? She can't take care of it; I can't take care of it. I don't know what we are going to do." He stopped and took a breath in, "When I first heard the news I thought that this might finally unite Ella and I together. But I don't know, if I ever knew that she really didn't care about me like that, I don't think I could handle the rejection from somebody who means that much to me."

Fang looked at him, remembering rejections from the person that meant the most to him. "I don't know Iggy, from experience, I've found that some times rejection on their half is the most painful thing in the world. You know me better than anyone, you must know by now that my world is Max. We've had our moments, where it seems like anything is possible. That the world united under our love is perfect. Then she gets up and leaves; flies off, as if the most amazing thing in the world didn't just happen. It's awful. But at the same time you look back on those moments as the best times in the world, because they were. Maybe some day she'll come around, maybe she won't. But as far as you and Ella, you will never know until you try to find out."

Iggy looked at Fang, realizing how extremely different their situations were, but were alike. "You know why I think just might be true, which would give hope to both of us hopeless lovers? I think that if two people are destined to be together, they'll end up that way. Some how it'll all happen one way or another, maybe not in our time, but I think it will." He thought about it a second, then added, "And if it means anything to you, everyone knows that you and Max have something special."

Then, as if something was confirming Iggy's statement about happy endings, Ella and Max, who were on either side of Iggy and Fang both happened to slide down the cave wall and lean against each of their destined lovers shoulders.


End file.
